Ben Games IX
Ben Games 9: Angst Unheimliches grünes Licht erfüllte das Labor auf geradezu klischeehafte Weise, tauchte die sterilen weißen Wände in fahles Licht und ließ Schatten über Syringes Gesicht tanzen. Sie war klein für ihr Alter, und von zierlicher Natur, mit kränklich blasser Haut und geradezu zerbrechlich wirkenden Gliedern. Tatsächlich hatte sie als Kind unter einer fatalen gesundheitlichen Kondition gelitten. Doch wo Willenskraft und physische Gesundheit fehlten, hatte Syringe einen brillanten Geist entwickelt, den die exzellente Bildung durch ihre Eltern noch gestärkt hatte. Mit zwölf Jahren hatte ihr der goldene Käfig dann zum Hals raus gehangen. Sie wurde eine Gothic Elegante und zunehmend rebellischer. Als sie mit einem Freund von zu Hause weglaufen wollte, reichte es ihrem Vater und er ließ ebendiesen Freund erschießen. Damals hatte es begonnen. Damals war aus Carrol St. Albert Vaccine ''geworden und sie hatte unter diesem Namen ihre Mordserie eingeläutet, mit ihren Eltern als ersten Opfern. Sie war frei gewesen, konnte gehen wohin sie wollte… Am Anfang war dies auch toll gewesen, aber nach einer Weile stellte sie fest, dass das Leben als Killerin auch Schattenseiten hatte. Oder besser gesagt, eine Schattenseite: Reue. Nie konnte sie nachts schlafen, ohne das die Stimmen ihrer Opfer mahnend über ihr hingen, nie in einen Spiegel blicken ohne ihn zwanghaft zu Scherben zu schlagen. Außerdem nahm auch ihre Gesundheit langsam wieder einen kritischen Zustand ein, in Folge einer seelischen Belastung. Doch nicht nur Vaccines Geist war brillant gewesen, auch ihre Seele, ihre Kreativität. Sie hatte sich selbst zu einer multiplen Persönlichkeit gemacht. Auf der einen Seite, konnte Vaccine ihre Reue voll ausleben, zum Himmel schreien und weinen… auf der anderen Seite mordete Syringe kalt und unbarmherzig weiter. Als Syringe dann zur Drohne wurde, wurde nur sie vom Bösen besessen und Vaccine blieb aktiv. Sie konnte Syringe nicht bessern, aber sie verlieh ihr bereits als normale Drohne Intelligenz. Somit wurde Syringe durch ihr Geschick eine der ersten drei Spezialdrohnen und stieg später auch zeitgleich mit Margaret zur Sonderdrohne auf, während Angeleon zum Beispiel noch Spezialdrohne blieb. So war es ihr möglich, der Mission fernzubleiben, die Margaret und Angeleon dem Tod preisgab… in Margarets Fall vorübergehend. Des Weiteren entwickelte sich bald schon ihr Wissensdrang neu. Sie wollte die Schwächen ihres Drohnenkörpers neutralisieren. Dies gelang ihr durch eine Verbindung von Eisen und Wasser, den Stoffen die Drohnen verletzen konnten. Irgendwann fügte sie aus purer Neugier Salz bei und fand etwas Interessantes heraus: Nach der Injektion von Salz konnte sie sich immer mehr dem Einfluss von Ben entziehen. Weitere Elixiere machten sie stärker, schneller, klüger, resistenter, mächtiger… und am Ende erfand sie das ''Green Apple Vaccine, ein Serum das Drohnen wieder zu Menschen machte. Gelassen räumte sie die Seren in ihre Taschen. Sie hatte ihre Fassade lange auf erhalten können, aber erst vor wenigen Stunden, hatte sie drei Sonderdrohnen kuriert. Sie wusste, dass diese Rückverwandlung sie jede Sekunde auffliegen lassen würde. „Stehen bleiben, Syringe.“ Was hatte sie gesagt? Ruhig blickte Syringe in den Spiegel vor sich. Ihr silbernes Haar war innerhalb weniger Minuten nachgewachsen. Wer sagte denn das Seren nur praktische Nutzen haben mussten? Auf die Narben in ihrem Gesicht waren weg. „Ah, Preyer.“ Sie seufzte. „Dabei habe ich dich doch von Anguis zurückgekauft. Du schuldest mir etwas.“ Sie sah Preyer an, wie er mit sich rang. „Tja, dann wissen die Bosse jetzt wohl bescheid, hm?“ Preyer nickte knapp. „Zu schade. Es hat mir hier echt Spaß gebracht. Bist du alleine?“ Preyer lächelte nervös. „Dass darf ich dir nicht sagen. Sag, Gute Nacht.“ Er hob seinen Stab. Ein gefährliche Waffe, besonders wenn der Nutzer damit umzugehen wusste. Was Gott sei Dank nicht der Fall war. Syringe zog eine kleine Spritze auf der Tasche. „Darf ich noch eine letzte Frage stellen?“, fragte Syringe um ihn abzulenken. Preyer zögerte, nickte dann aber knapp. „Als wir auf einer Seite gekämpft haben… gehörtest du da zu denen dich mich gehasst haben, oder zu denen, denen ich sympathisch war.“ Preyer schien ernsthaft nachzudenken, aber Syringe steckte die Spritze einfach in ihre Pistole, drehte sich um und schoss. Die Spritze traf Preyers Herz. Er stierte sie noch kurz an, dann brach er zusammen. Syringe schnallte ihre Tasche auf den Rücken und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Gang standen fünfzehn weitere Spezialdrohnen, aber die Wände waren bereits mit Drohnenschleim bespritzt. Der Surgeon jagte bereits. „Bleib stehen, widerlicher Mensch“, fauchte eine der Drohnen. Syringe deutete auf sich. „Meinst du mich?“ Beiläufig zog sie ihren Spritzenhandschuh an. Die Idee kam aus ihrem Lieblingsvideospiel, Batman: Arkham Asylum. Genauer von Scarecrow. Mit der anderen Hand hob sie ihren Revolver. Noch während sie lud, bemerkte sie, dass die Drohnen vor ihr zusammenbrachen. Der Surgeon war auf dem Weg. Dann erschien er. Der Surgeon war gut drei Meter groß und bestand aus dunklen Lumpen und menschlichen… Bauteilen. Die Augen waren zwei dieser Steine mit denen man seinen Garten verschönerte, die die nachts grün leuchteten. Sie Hände waren Krallen. Ohne Umschweife schnappte er sich die Drohnen und begann sie in Stücke zu reißen. Syringe nickte ihm zum Abschied zu. „Töte alles, was mein Labor betritt, nur keine Sonderdrohnen. Die betäubst du nur, dann gibt du ihnen das Antiserum.“ Damit verließ sie ihren Laborgang raschen Schrittes. Doch hinter der Tür war nicht der vertraute Korridor. Syringe betrat eine große, steinerne Arena. Überall standen Sonderdrohnen, Syringe erkannte sogar Ivy, Solan, Jack, Basil und Selene. Hinter den Reihen aus tödlichen Kämpfern, stand die wohl tödlichste Person im Raum: Animeneko, von den oberen Fünf. „Miss Syringe“, sagte sie. Sie klang beinahe enttäuscht. „Es ist ein trauriger Zufall, durch den die Dinge so kommen und ich weiß das. Dennoch bleibt uns leider keine andere Wahl, als dich zu töten.“ Syringe lächelte matt. „Mich wundert nur, dass die drei Hexen von Anonymus nicht hier sind. Ich dachte, sie wären die Zweiten, die sich für meine Exekution melden würden… Nach Anonymus selbst.“ Animeneko lächelte ebenfalls. „Das haben sie getan. Nur hat Rlyehborn für einen humanen Tod entschieden.“ „Ah, ich verstehe“, erwiderte Syringe. „Dann verstehst du aber, dass ich mich trotzdem wehren werde?“ Animeneko zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich. There you go…“ Die Sonderdrohnen stürzten die Sonderdrohnen los. Wenn Syringe hier gewann, dass wusste sie, wäre Ben ziemlich geschwächt. Sie hob ihre Waffe und feuerte los. Eine große, muskulöse Drohne sprang vor, Syringe war sich sicher, dass sie Dile hieß, und hielt einen schweren, stählernen Schild vor. Stahl war eine verunreinigte, böse Form von Eisen. Fünf der sechs Spritzen prallten ab, aber die fünfte beinhaltete kein Green Apple, sondern einen kleinen Sprengcocktail. Der Knall riss den Schild hoch, Syringe lud nach und schoss in Diles Kopf. Dann fuhr sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und wehrte die Angriffe der Drohnen ab, die sie immer weiter einkreisten. Syringe schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Waffen konnten keine Drohne töten und der Körper würde sich vor der Rückverwandlung regenerieren. Kein Grund sich zurückzuhalten. Sie kratze vier Drohnen die Augen raus, einer fünften säbelte sie in einer Bewegung Nase und Arme ab, bevor sie alle Fünf mit einem Rundumtritt, den sie mal in einem Film gesehen hatte, zu Boden schickte. Das Serum setzte ein und sie standen nicht wieder auf. Syringe kämpfte weiter. Basil kam auf sie zu, sie sah den Degen in seiner einen und den Stromschocker in der anderen Hand. Beides war schwarzmagisch und würde sie bei einem leisteten Treffer töten. Sie lud ihre Waffe nach und zog zwei weitere Spritzen, eine Green Apple und einen Sprenger. Sie warf die Spritzen auf Basil, mit dem Revolver schoss sie die Drohnen, die ihr am nächsten waren, nieder. Basil konterte die Spritzen wie erwartet, aber die Kombination der Beiden löste einen kleinen Green Apple- Sprühnebel aus, der die Sonderdrohnen ausschaltete, die ihr dem Weg zu ihm versperrten. Sie warf ihren Revolver. Sie hatte beobachtet, dass viele deutsche Rebellen ihre Waffen zu Bomben umbauten, die sie warfen, wenn sie keine Munition mehr hatten. Der Eisennebel räumte dann noch ordentlich auf. Nur dass es im Falle ihrer Waffe Green Apple war, aber die Wirkung war dadurch nicht schlechter. Sie sprang durch den grünen Nebel, der um sie herum fluoreszierte, und griff Basil mit der Klauenhand an. Er blockte mit den Degen, sie drehte ihre Hand und hebelte ihm den Degen aus der Hand. Dann trat sie zu und ließ ihn nach hinten taumeln. Bevor er wieder aufstehen konnte, zog sie ihren nächsten, bereits vorgeladenen Revolver und schoss ihm in den Hals. Den Rest ihres Magazins verfütterte sie an eine kleine Gruppe, die sich hinter ihr angeschlichen hatte, dann sah sie sich um. Sie schätzte, dass es etwa fünfzig Sonderdrohnen waren, plus Animeneko. Schön, war ja auch erst ihr zweiter richtiger Kampf. Sie zog acht Spritzen aus ihrem Beutel. Vier davon warf sie in verschiedene Richtungen, vier rammte sie sich nacheinander in den Arm. Dann lud sie ihre Waffe nach und feuerte ihre letzten Revolverspritzen in Richtung von Solan. Er mochte vielleicht faul und dumm wirken, aber in Wahrheit war er nur faul. Außerdem würde er seine Schwester Ivy bis zum Ende beschützen und die war zusammen mit Jack und Animeneko eine der gefährlichen Sonderdrohnen. Neun Drohnen fielen, aber Solan blieb unangetastet. Die vier Drohnen, die ihre Spritzen abbekommen hatten, sanken zu Boden, als die erste der Spritzen, die sie sich injiziert hatte, wirkte. Syringes Beine fühlten sich an als würden sie explodieren und das Mädchen rannte los, schneller als ein Wanderfalke im Sturzflug. Im Lauf setzte die zweite Spritze ein und die Welt wurde langsam. Für gewöhnlich verwendete sie die Sinnes verlangsamende Droge als Waffe, aber hier ermöglichte sie es ihr, auch im Lauf ihre Umgebung klar wahrzunehmen und die Drohnen in ihrer Nähe mit der Klauenhand auszuschalten. Beiläufig stellte sie fest, dass ein Viertel des Green- Apple- Serums in ihrem Handschuh verbraucht war. Leider hielt die zweite Spritze nur für zehn Sekunden, aber da setzte auch schon die Nummer Drei ein, konzentriertes Dark Matter. Syringe verschwand ins Nichts. Einige Sekunden sahen sich die Drohnen verwirrt um. Dann sprang Solan plötzlich in die Luft und schlug nach vorne. In dem Moment als seine Faust auf die von Syringe prallte, wurde das Mädchen wieder sichtbar. Die letzte spritze hatte ihren Arm anschwellen lassen, sodass sie auch wieder mit der physischen Stärke einer Drohne mithalten konnte. Doch nun musste sie sich beeilen. Syringe wusste, dass sie noch fünfzehn Sekunden hatte, bis der Stärkeschub nachließ. Solan fiel wieder auf den Boden und landete elegant auf beiden Füßen, wo er sich rasch aufrichtete und Syringes zweiten Schlag parierte. Diese hebelte sich unter seinem Arm durch und trat ihm vor die Brust. Ivys Bruder schrie und stolperte zurück, Syringe schlug noch einmal zu, dann schnellte ihre Klauenhand vor und Solan brach zusammen. In diesem Moment ließ ihr Power- Up nach und eine Mischung aus Kribbeln und Brennen machte sich in ihrem Arm breit. Sie würde ihn mehrere Stunden lang nicht benutzen können. Sie fischte eine Green Apple- Granate aus ihrer Tasche und warf sie in die Menge, dann aber musste sie herumwirbeln, denn Selene griff an. Ihre Peitsche wickelte sich um Syringe und zog sie heran, in Richtung von Selenes Messer. Syringe konterte mit ihrem Handschuh und zwei der Spritzen zerbrachen. Green Apple spritze und landete in Selenes Augen. Sie schrie und fiel zu Boden, wo sie aufhörte sich zu rühren. Syringe fühlte in ihrem Körper nach Dark Matter. Drei Teleportationen blieben ihr noch. Sie nutze eine davon und erschien hoch über der Halle. Animeneko, siebzehn ihr mehr oder minder unbekannte Sonderdrohnen, Jack und Ivy. Erst mussten die kleinen Fische weg. Sie schlug sich auf ihre taube Schulter und der dort implantierte Mikrochip schmolz unter ihrer Haut. Im selben Moment brach etwas durch die Steindecke: Der Surgeon. Ein zweiter Schlag, etwas tiefer als er erste und seine Krallen brachen ab. Ein dritter ließ neue Krallen wachsen, nun aus massivem Green Apple. Syringe wusste nicht, weshalb die Substanz bei Raumtemperatur alle Aggregatszustände annehmen konnte, aber es war ihr aktuell auch fast egal. Der Surgeon stürzte sich auf die Sonderdrohnen und Syringe stieß herab zu Ivy. Je eher sie das Gör loswurde, desto besser. Doch etwas kam dazwischen: Es war groß und rot und böse und zudem Jack. Jack hatte irgendwann erlernt, sich selbst zu mutieren und Syringe war immer noch sauer, weil sie es nicht gewesen war. Seitdem wurde Jack im Kampf groß und rot und böse. Besser ließ es sich nicht beschreiben, außer vielleicht mit stacheliger, spitzzähniger, haarloser Hulk. Aber das klang einfach nur bescheuert. Syringe streckte den Handschuh nach vorne, aber er zerbrach an Jacks steinartiger Faust. Das rote Monster sah auf sie herab und in seinen Augen schillerte rasender Zorn. Er holte mit der Faust aus, aber im letzten Moment warf sich der Surgeon dazwischen und wurde zermalmt. Syringe wich etwas zurück. Das war zu verkraften. Der Surgeon starb nicht. Er würde wieder erwachen, wenn sie ihm später einen neuen Körper gebaut hatte. Immerhin hatte er einen Großteil der Drohnen erledigt. Animeneko nicht mitgezählt hatte sie noch fünf Drohnen am Hals, eine davon mutiert, die andere fast so intelligent wie sie. Ivy zückte ihre Dolche und kam zusammen mit Jack und den drei anderen Drohnen auf sie zu. Nur Animeneko stand abseits und betrachtete das Schauspiel. Eine der Drohnen, ein Afroamerikaner mit einem Schwert und einem Schlagring griff an. Syringe packte ihn am Handgelenk, aber er drehte es und schickte Syringe in die Luft. Dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und trat zu. Syringe spürte ihre Wirbelsäule brechen. Als sie fiel zog sie zwei weitere Spritzen und stieß zu. Der Afroamerikaner wurde von einer der Nadeln getroffen und brach zusammen, die andere fiel zu Boden. Syringe lag auf dem Rücken, dass hieß, sie konnte noch etwas mehr agieren. Eilig zog sie eine weitere Sprenger- Spritze und warf sie auf die Green Apple, die nun nutzlos am Boden lag. Jack, Ivy und eine der beiden übrigen Drohnen sprangen zur Seite, nur ein eher korpulentes Mädchen schaffte es nicht und brach im Sprühnebel zusammen. Nun standen die drei übrigen Drohnen über ihr. Ivy hob ihren einen Dolch, der andere als Reserve zurückgehalten. In dem Moment in dem sie zustieß, rollte Syringe sich zur Seite schnappte sich eine ihrer letzten drei Green Apples und warf in Richtung des glatzköpfigen Jungen, der außer ihren Hauptfeinden noch übrig war. Er wollte abwehren, war aber zu langsam. Nun blieben nur noch Jack, Ivy und Animeneko. Sie zog die beiden übrigen Green Apples und wollte noch nach anderen hilfreichen Spritzen wühlen, als auf einmal eine große rote Hand ihre Tasche griff und von ihr wegriss. Grinsend schüttelte Jack das Monster den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht…“ Immer noch grinsend zerquetschte er die Tasche mit der bloßen Hand… und schrie, als die ganzen Tinkturen zusammenflossen und explodierten. Syringe sah blaue, rote und grüne Lichter, aber aufgrund eines Geburtsfehlers, den die Mediziner Tetrachromasie nannten, konnte sie auch ultraviolettes Licht wahrnehmen. Jack taumelte zurück, verzweifelnd versuchend seine Hand zu löschen, die allerdings in fünfzehn verschiedenen Realitäten in Stücke gerissen wurde. Syringe teleportierte sich direkt vor ihn und stieß ihre vorletzte Spritze in sein Gesicht. Jack schrumpfte auf seine menschliche Gestalt und brach zusammen, aber Ivy rannte bereits auf sie zu. Sie warf ihre Dolche, aber Syringe stand nun und konnte sie mit ihrer Spritze abwehren, die nun aber Risse bekam. Syringe warf sie, als Ivy zutrat. Die Spritze schlug in ihre Brust ein, aber der Tritt traf Syringe trotzdem und brach ihre Rippen. Ivy fiel zeitgleich mit Syringe um. Nun trat Animeneko über sie. „Das war beeindruckend. Aber leider reichte es wohl nicht mehr für mich, oder?“ Sie lächelte. Syringe lächelte zurück. „Dich erwische ich auch noch.“ Animeneko schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier kommst du nicht mehr weg. Aber tröste dich damit, dass du vor deinem Ableben sogar einen neuen Trend gesetzt hast. Oder siehst du hier eine Drohne mit Maske?“ Syringe saugte an einem Zahn bis ein kleines Kügelchen aus einem präpariertem Loch flutschte. „Was machst du da?“, fragte Animeneko misstrauisch und hob sie hoch. Das Kügelchen fiel aus ihrem Mund und zu Boden. Schlagartig stieg purpurner Nebel auf und bedeckte in Sekunden den Boden. „Ich spüre nichts“, stellte die Superdrohne fest. Syringe nickte schwach. „Nur wer zu mindestens 90% Prozent eingehüllt ist, also alle hier außer und beiden, wird betroffen und an einen zufälligen Ort teleportiert, wenn er nur an Land und witterungstechnisch menschentauglich ist.“ Der Nebel verblasste so schnell wie er gekommen war, aber die besiegten Drohnen waren weg. „Hätte ich sie hier gelassen, hättet ihr sie getötet, nachdem das Elixier sie zu Menschen gemacht hat.“ Animeneko nickte anerkennend. „Du opferst dich für alle anderen. Edel.“ Syringe hob eine Braue. „Opfern? Du denkst ich sterbe hier?“ Animeneko wollte etwas erwidern, aber Syringe nutze ihren letzten Teleport und war verschwunden. - „Ooooookay, wo kommt der Schnee her?“ Elisa sah sich staunend um. „In China lagen vielleicht drei Zentimeter. Warum hat Italien zwei Meter und China drei Zentimeter?“ Lily grinste. „Hat vermutlich die Mafia hergeschmuggelt.“ Elisa nickte. „So muss es gewesen sein.“ Vincent sah sich um. „Also, der vertrauenserweckende Typ am Bahnhof sagte, nachdem wir ihm keine Uhr abkaufen wollten, dass der Anführer der Rebellen dort drüben wohnt.“ Er deutete auf eine Art Kirche mit vielen Türmen und Kuppeldächern. „Außerdem sagte er uns, nur Idioten gehen dahin“, erinnerte Lily ihn. Vincent nickte. „Dass heißt, das es noch nicht viele schlaue Versucht haben.“ Regulas seufzte. „Wenn sie wirklich schlau waren, könnte das einen Grund gehabt haben, oder?“ Vincent schnaubte. „Aber ich bin auch schlau und ich glaube dass wir das Richtige tun. Außerdem müssen wir dahin, ob es klug ist oder nicht.“ Regulas seufzte. „Auch wieder wahr, also los.“ Langsam stapften sie den Hügel zur Kirche hinauf. Der kalte Wind schlug ihnen ins Gesicht, Schneeflocken, die sie bei ihrer Anreise noch friedlich umtanzt hatten, kratzten jetzt über ihre wund gefrorene Haut und blieb in ihren Haaren hängen. Noch ein Schritt, dachte Vincent angestrengt, und noch einer. Neidisch sah er zu den drei deutschen Rebellen, die vergleichsweise mühelos durch das weiße Chaos marschierten. Deutschland erlebte einen Winter wie schon lange nicht mehr, daher waren sie schon etwas abgehärtet. Doch als sie das Tor erreichten, wartete eine Überraschung auf die Gruppe. „Kein Schnee…“, hauchte Lily. Tatsächlich, das gesamte Anwesen war Schneefrei. Auch kleidete hier keine Wolke den pechschwarzen Nachthimmel. Lily stutze: Nachthimmel? Um zwölf Uhr mittags? „Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht“, murmelte sie leise. Vincent nickte zustimmend. „Das Grass auf dem Grundstück zum Beispiel.“ „Ha ha, witzig“, entgegnete Lily gereizt, aber Vincent schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht. Diese Grasssorte wächst nur in sehr spezifischem Boden. Genauer: Im Moor.“ Lily betrachtete das Grundstück genauer. Das gelbe Gras, die kahlen, grauen Bäume und die Farbe des Bodens erinnerten wirklich an ein Moor. Es roch sogar nach Moor. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Elisa nervös. Vincent ließ prüfend seinen Blick über das Grundstück schweifen. „Das bedeutet“, sagte er langsam und im Tonfall einer bösen Vorahnung „dass wir sehr gut aufpassen müssen. Es kann sein dass wir hier einen Verbündeten treffen, aber es ist kein Wesen des Himmels und des Lichts.“ Zögernd betraten die Kinder das Grundstück. In den Ästen eines Baumes saß eine Krähe und sah die Gruppe neugierig an, so wie eine Katze in ihrem tödlichen Spiel mit einer besonders fetten Maus. Ansonsten geschah nichts, bevor sie die Hälfte des Weges, der zur Tür führte, hinter sich hatten. Doch dann ertönte auf einmal ein spitzer Schrei. Lily wirbelte herum und sah Elisa zusammenbrechen. Regulas eilte zu ihr, aber etwas schoss aus der Dunkelheit und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Ghoule!“, rief Vincent und in der nächsten Sekunde hielt er schon seine Axt in der Hand. Regulas griff hinten in seinen Mantel und zog seine Waffe, ein modifiziertes M1918BAR Sturmgewehr. Die Kugeln waren aus Eisen und Silber und dienten daher nicht nur zum Töten von Drohnen sondern allgemein zum Kampf gegen die Kräfte der Nacht. Lily zog gleich zwei Waffen: Eine Mauser C96 für den Fernkampf, einen stabilen, eisengefertigten Bo für Close Combat. Der Ghoul musterte sie gelassen. Hinter ihm traten mindestens zehn weitere Untote aus dem Schatten. Ein Ghoul, das Wort selbst kam aus dem Arabischen und hieß Dämon, war ein schwarzhäutiges, in ebenso schwarze Lumpen gehülltes Wesen, das im Gegensatz zu den westlichen Zombies sehr intelligent und mächtig war. Der Papst nutzte sie sogar als Leibwächter. Immer mehr Untote krochen aus dem Schatten. Lily machte sich bereit. „Aber, aber, dazu besteht keine Notwendigkeit.“ ''Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts. ''„Eurer Freundin geschieht nichts, sofern sie meinen Test besteht, denn ihr im Übrigen auch selbst absolvieren werdet.“ ''Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen ertönte und Regulas fiel ebenfalls um. Vincent schrie wütend auf und rannte auf das Tor zu. - Das Flugzeug landete und die Passagiere strömten auf die Landebahn. Mitten in der Menschenmenge befand sich eine sechsköpfige Gruppe von Kindern, die verschiedener nicht hätten sein können: Da war eine schlanke, durchtrainierte Halbasiatin mit ernsten, wachen Augen und einem künstlichen Arm, direkt neben einer kleinen, stämmigen Britin mit ungewöhnlich hellen, grünen Augen, die wiederum von dem Jungen mit braunem Pferdeschwanz und stilisierten Lilienblütentattoos auf den Handrücken zu ihrer Linken überragt wurde, dem ein dicklicher Deutschstämmiger mit Brille folgte, der mit einem silberblonden Jungen einherging, der eine ungewöhnlich kalte Ausstrahlung aufwies. Als letztes Mitglied der kleinen Gruppe folgte ein Mädchen mit kurzen, dunkelrot getönten Haaren, die auf der schneeweißen Haut unheilvoll glommen. Die hellbraunen Augen strahlten etwas Gefährliches aus, das aber auch wieder schön wirkte, wie bei einem Haifisch. Sie trug Ohrringe in Gestalt von kleinen Totenköpfen und einen braunen Mantel, der bis zu den Fußknöcheln ging, darunter einen roten Kapuzenpullover und schwarze Jeans. Kaum einer bemerkte, dass sie weder Schuhe noch Socken trug. Kaum hatten sie den Flugschalter passiert und waren auf der Treppe draußen, kam ihnen auch schon Eliot entgegen. Er wirkte gehetzt. „Da seid ihr ja!“, rief er ihnen entgegen. „Ihr müsst sofort zurück zum Turm, wir haben Syringe.“ Kaum zehn Minuten später hielt die pinke Limousine quietschend vor dem schwarzen Glasturm, der als Zentrale zur Bekämpfung der KdB fungierte. Jessica Lin sprang aus dem Wagen und rannte zur Tür, die sich von selbst öffnete und der Herrin des Turmes Platz machte. Eilig rannte sie die Flure entlang, bis hin zur medizinischen Station. Sie riss die Tür auf und stierte das Mädchen im Krankenbett direkt ihr gegenüber an. „Jessica Lin“, grüßte Miss Syringe sie knapp und nahm einen weiteren Löffel der Medizin ein, die Miss Holly ihr verschrieben hatte. „Carrol St. Albert“, erwiderte die Halbasiatin ebenso gelassen. Miss Syringe hob eine Augenbraue, reagierte sonst aber nicht auf ihren Geburtsnamen. „Ich vermute einmal, dass ihr einige Fragen an mich habt?“ Sie zupfte am Saum ihres weißen Nachthemdes, das dem Blick, den sie darauf warf, etwas ziemlich schlimmes getan haben musste. Oder Syringe trug lieber schwarz. Eines von Beidem, sie mochte es jedenfalls nicht. „Wobei du das meiste vermutlich schon weißt, oder?“ - Elisa stand auf. Sie kannte diese Stadt. Sie kannte die Leute, die vorübergingen. Eilig zog sie ihren Tessen. Was war passiert? Warum kam ihr alles so bekannt vor. Ihre Beine begannen sich von selbst zu Bewegen. Sie ging stumm durch die Menschenmassen hindurch, zu einem großen Gebäude. Regen prasselte ihr ins Gesicht. Und dann war da eine Gestalt, direkt neben ihr, gehüllt in einen braunen Mantel. ''„Eine graue Welt, nicht wahr? Alles läuft nach immer gleichen, langweiligen Mustern, alles wird trist, wenn man es zu lange ansieht und verschwimmt, wenn man sich diese Zeit nicht nimmt. Um ein Wunder zu begreifen, musst du es zerstören, zerlegen zu simplen, wissenschaftlichen Vorgängen.“ Elisa schnaubte. „Wer auch immer du bist, du bist ein richtiger Sunnyboy, oder?“ Ein hallendes, mechanisches Lachen ertönte. „Wir sind nicht hier um über mich zu sprechen, Miss Weißdorn, es geht um dich.“ ''Elisa verengte die Augen und sah sich das Bauwerk an. „Es kommt mir bekannt vor, aber woher…“ Sie verengte die Augen weiter „Ist es irgendeine Sehenswürdigkeit?“ Wieder dieses Lachen. ''„Das… hängt vermutlich vom Blickwinkel ab, weiß du?“ - Lily schrie erstickt auf, als Vincent zusammenbrach. Eilig wollte sie zu ihm rennen, aber dann bekam sie einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf und taumelte. Die Welt verschwamm für einen Moment. Als sie wieder richtig sehen konnte, war Vincent weg. Genau wie Regulas und Elisa. Und das Haus. Und das Grundstück! Lily stand mitten in Berlin! Die Straßen waren festlich dekoriert. Leute eilten lachend durch die Straßen, Kinder aßen Zuckerwatte, Musik spielte. Lily blinzelte verwundert. Was war hier los? Sie kniff sich vorsichtig in die Schulter. Offenbar war sie wach, es tat weh. Sie musste sich umsehen. Entschlossen machte sie sich daran, loszugehen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie rannte gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Stutzend tastete sie durch die Luft vor sich. Offenbar konnte sie nur einen Weg gehen, an dem die Wand offen schien. Lily sah in die entsprechende Richtung. Auf dem schneebedeckten Boden saß ein Kolkrabe und fraß etwas Fleisch von einer überfahrenen Katze, die die Menschen die hier umherliefen einfach ignorierten. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, flatterte er los. Lily, die nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, folgte ihm. Er schien exakt den Weg entlang zu fliegen, den sie begehen konnte. Während sie dem Tier nachlief, nahm sie unterbewusst war, wie sich ihr Umfeld veränderte: Berlins Straßen wurden zu den Gassen verbotenen Stadt, Peking. Dann bog sie um eine Ecke und rannte über den roten Platz in Moskau. Auch hier feierte man. Sie ließ den Platz hinter sich und tauchte in eine weitere Straße ein, die sie wieder nach Florenz brachte. Der Vogel schien sich nicht um die plötzliche Umgebungsveränderung zu kümmern. Auf einem Marktplatz schließlich holte Lily ihn ein. Der Vogel kreischte und landete auf dem Kopf eines Denkmals, um das die freudigen Menschen zu tanzen schienen. Sanfter Schnee fiel vom Himmel. Lily ging auf die Masse zu, den Raben im Blick behaltend. Langsam bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menschen hindurch. Sie kannte die Gestalt die das Denkmal darstellte. Lily schluckte und der Rabe krächzte fast höhnisch. Vor ihr stand eine drei Meter hohe Statue ihrer Selbst. Sie war aus bläulich- grauem Stein gefertigt und glatt geschliffen. Lily legte den Kopf schief. Der Rabe sah sie nur an. Als würde er etwas erwarten. Lily sah wieder die Statue an. Am Sockel war eine Inschrift angebracht. „Lily Hagen aus Deutschland, geboren am 19. 4. 2000“, las sie „brachte in der Endschlacht gegen BEN Drowned das größte Opfer, als sie ihre gesamte Gruppe opferte und dadurch Ben in eine Falle lockte, wo sie das Monster endlich niederschießen konnte.“ Lily schluckte. Das hatte sie getan? „Allerdings“, entgegnete eine metallische Stimme. Lily sah zum Raben auf. „Nach deinem Nervenzusammenbruch in der alten Villa, bist du mit dem Rest der Gruppe direkt nach London und hast Bens Festung attackiert. Es war unglaublich, wirklich. Du bist die Heldin der ganzen Welt und hattest nur deine Freunde als Opfer zu vermelden. Und sogar das hast du verkraftet, du sagtest im Fernsehen, deine Ehre als Kriegerin wäre nun einmal über das Leben der anderen zu setzten und eine Kriegerin gibt nie auf, egal was der Sieg kostet.“ ''Lily fühlte ihre Knie weich werden. Deswegen wurde gefeiert. Der Krieg war vorbei. Sie hatte ihn in einem Blackout beendet. Sie hatte ihre Freunde dafür geopfert. Wirklich ein ultimatives Opfer, nachdem sie so lange darum gekämpft hatte… Lily stockte. Warum zitterten ihre Hände? Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie blickte in die Augen der Statue. Das war sie: Eine Person mit Ehre, eine Heldin, von jedem gekannt. Sie hatte die Welt gerettet. Urplötzlich realisierte Lily, dass sie auf die Knie gesunken war. Der Platz war leer und zugeschneit. Es war Nacht geworden, eine dieser schönen Winternächte, die trotz ihrem Glanz einen düsteren Schauer durch jeden Menschen jagten. Alles was sie hatte sein wollen, sie war es nun durch eine große Heldentat geworden. Doch sie konnte sich nicht freuen. Nicht weil es alles so schnell kam, nicht weil sie sich nicht daran erinnerte, sondern weil die Freude von Angst überflügelt wurde. Das hatte sie am meisten gefürchtet, damals am Morgen des Tages, an dem sie Glen erstochen hatte. Ihre Veränderung hatten sie vergessen lassen, für welche Ideale sie gestanden hatte. Sie war jetzt hübsch, mutig, ruhig und entschlossen, konnte Menschen verstehen und verstanden werden. Und in dem Moment, indem sie Teil der menschlichen Gemeinschaft geworden war, hatte sie bereits Angst gehabt alles wieder zu verlieren. Glen, die einzige Person die ihr altes Ich richtig gekannt hatte, war tot. Wenn sie gestorben wäre, wäre dies mit einer unbekannten Kriegerin geschehen, keiner hätte sich an Lily Hagen erinnert. Sie hatte Angst gehabt vergessen zu werden. Dies konnte nun nicht mehr passieren, sie hatte alles geopfert um das sicher zu stellen. Und damit war ihre wahre größte Angst eingetreten: Dass sie so kalt und herzlos werden würde, wie die Leute die ihr altes Ich gehasst hatten. Wobei auch Glen sie gehasst hatte, doch erst nachdem er sie gekannt hatte, nicht wegen dem ersten Blick. Und dann hatte sie sich Jessica angeschlossen. Geistesabwesend sah Lily weiter in die Augen der Statue. Als sie dem Team beigetreten war, war ihre Angst vor der Vanitas und der Vergessenheit noch gewachsen. Jessica, dass hatte sie von ihrer kurzen gemeinsamen Schulzeit gewusst, war perfekt. Sie würde die Heldin sein, an die man sich später erinnern würde, hatte sie gedacht. Etwas in ihr regte sich. Sie hob den Kopf und sah den Raben an. „Woher kennst du meine Gedanken?“ Der Krähevogel legte den Kopf schief. ''„Wieso sollte ich sie wissen? Reicht dir ein sprechender Vogel nicht?“ '' Lily stand auf. Eine leichte Bewegung später hielt sie ihre Waffen in der Hand. '' '' „Dafür, dass ich die Heldin bin, haben mich auf dem Weg durch die ganzen Städte erstaunlich wenig Menschen bemerkt“, stellte sie kühl fest „Und du hast vorhin auf eine Frage geantwortet, die ich nicht mündlich gestellt hatte.“ ''„Sie war dir abzulesen.“ ''Lily nickte. „So so. Weißt du auch was ich jetzt tue?“ Der Rabe legte den Kopf schief. „Ich schieße mir mein Abendessen.“ - Vincent irrte durch ein Labyrinth. Jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden. Er wusste nicht wo er war. Über ihm, unter ihm, zu allen Seiten, war nur blanker, schwarzer Stein. Er konnte sein Spiegelbild auf dem glatten Boden sehen. Er sah seine verängstigte Miene. Warum? Er selbst hatte kein verängstigtes Gesicht aufgesetzt. Er hatte vor nichts Angst. Er konnte jedes Problem im Leben lösen, dazu war ihm sein Intellekt angeboren. Er würde den Ausgang finden und dann würde er dem Eigentümer dieser Villa gehörig die Meinung sagen. Er kam an eine Abzweigung und ging nach links. - Regulas spürte wie ihm schlecht wurde. Er hasste enge Räume. Er stecke mitten in dieser verdammten Holzkiste und bekam allmählich Panik. Er wollte nachdenken, aber auch das ging nicht, denn seine Gedankenströme wurden durchgehen mit der Frage detoniert, weshalb er in einer verdammten Holzkiste steckte. Der Junge atmete tief durch (er hoffte, dass die Kiste nicht luftdicht war) und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Wie entkam man aus einer Holzkiste? Indem man den Deckel aufmachte. Regulas lächelte. So einfach war das, er würde die Kiste öffnen, vermutlich irgendeinen weinerlichen Entführer umhauen und dann die anderen Gruppenmitglieder suchen. Er suchte die Scharniere und drückte gegen den Deckel. Was den Deckel leider wenig interessierte. Regulas schluckte. Er musste nachdenken. Etwas Schweres musste auf der Kiste liegen. Er musste einfach fester drücken. Er drückte fester. Der Deckel ignorierte ihn konsequent und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Regulas begann übles zu ahnen. Er griff in seine Manteltasche und suchte nach seiner Taschenlampe. Er hatte immer eine dabei, seit Bens Drohnen die Straßen unsicher machten. Für den Fall das die Nacht schneller anbrach als gedacht. Ein warmes, gelbes Licht erfüllte die Kiste und Regulas schluckte. An einer Seite war ein Loch in der Kiste. Feuchte Erde war dahinter. Man hatte ihn lebendig begraben. - Elisa schlich durch die Korridore. Sie mochte das nicht. Sie mochte es eher, wenn fünfzig große, böse Monster auf sie zu rannten, wenn maskierte Kinder Messer nach ihr warfen, wenn Jeff the Killer und Sally Williams im Altona- Stadion auftauchten. Sie wollte offene direkte Kämpfe. Dieses grau gestrichene Haus mit seinen vielen Ecken und Räumen erinnerte erst an ein Labyrinth und dann an ein Spiel der Slender- Reihe. Sie verlief sich nicht, ihr Gefühl wies ihr den richtigen Weg. Die gruselige Stimme hatte sie nicht wieder gehört. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass es die gleiche Stimme wie auf dem Grundstück zuvor war. Was sollte das alles? Sie sah sich um. Selbst wenn sie sich nicht verlief, blieb durch die vielen Gänge der Eindruck von Orientierungslosigkeit erhalten. Sie wusste nicht, wohin der Weg führte, sie kannte ihn nur. Alles schien unnatürlich groß, wie aus der Perspektive eines Zwerges. Der Gang machte eine Biegung und führte nun geradeaus zu einer festlich gestalteten Ebenholztür. Urplötzlich zog sich etwas in ihr zusammen und sie schnappte nach Luft, sank auf die Knie. Eine seltsame und doch absolute Furcht fuhr durch ihren Körper, durch ihre Venen in ihr Herz und in ihr Gehirn. Sie wusste, was dies für ein Ort war. Sie wusste was hinter der Tür war. „Ich werde nicht da durchgehen“, sagte sie, sicher dass die Stimme sie hören würde. ''„Nein?“ ''„Nein. Nicht noch einmal.“ Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper und sie brach zusammen, fiel nach vorne auf den Boden. ''„Steh auf.“ ''Elisa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie Stunden im Regen gestanden und gearbeitet, dieses nasskalte Brennen, das Geist und Körper ertauben ließ und ihre Haut scheuerte. Nur dass sie absolut Trocken und unverletzt war. Die Stimme knurrte. Dann riss sie etwas hoch auf die Beine. Eine unsichtbare Schockwelle lief durch das Gebäude, zerschmetterte die Scheiben, ließ die Scherben durch Elisas Gesicht fliegen und es zerschneiden, ließ die Wasserrohre in der Decke über ihr detonieren, Stromleitungen bersten und Funken durch ihren nun wirklich nassen Körper jagen. Aber sie fiel nicht, etwas hielt sie eisern auf den Beinen. Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild auf dem nassen Boden, doch es war nicht ihr wirkliches Gesicht. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Aus der Pfütze am Boden sah sie ihr siebenjähriges Ich an. Mittlerweile hatten die Wände begonnen zu bluten. Dann gab es einen Ruck und Elisa machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Und wieder. Und wieder. Es war eine unsichtbare, unfassbare Kraft und sie zwang Elisa, vorwärts zu gehen. Immer auf die Ebenholztür zu. - Der Rabe wich Lilys Kugel aus und stürzte sich vom Kopf der Statue herab zu ihr. ''„Du bist keine Heldin! Du bist eine Mörderin, du bist ein Feigling! Ich zerreiße dich!“ Lily parierte den Angriff mit dem Bo und schoss wieder. Und wieder entging der Vogel seinem Ende. „Ich habe da so meine Zweifel“, entgegnete die Deutsche ruhig „Ich glaube nicht, dass dies hier echt ist. Die ganze Geschichte ist ziemlich an den Haaren herbei gezogen, findest du nicht? Außerdem kann selbst eine Heldin nicht in Sekunden durch aller Herren Städte spazieren, wie ich noch anmerken möchte.“ Der Rabe schrie wütend. Lily hob die Pistole erneut… aber jemand anderes pachte sie am Handgelenk und warf sie beiseite. Lily schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Die Menschen hatten sich gewandelt. Sie trugen Masken. Die Maske von Ben. „Kennst du Ben? Kennst du Ben? Kennst du Ben?...“ ''Die Statue wandte ihren Kopf zu Lily. Kalte, tote Augen. Ein spöttisches, steinernes Lächeln. Der Rabe flog kreischend über ihr einen stetigen Kreis. Er klang spöttisch. '''NEVER SUCCUMB ' Diese Worte waren quer durch das Gesicht gekratzt. Sie stieg vom Sockel und hob eine riesige Pistole und einen vier Meter langen Stab. „Mal sehen ob du wenigstens einen Heldentod sterben kannst!“ ''Damit griffen die Menschen an. Lily schoss mit der Pistole. Die Kugeln durchschossen die Masken und die Drohnen schmolzen. Eine von ihnen kam ihr zu nah und sie pfählte ihn mit dem Bo. Sie schoss drei weitere Drohnen vor ihr, aber sie war von allen Seiten umzingelt. Zudem kam die Statue immer näher, wobei sie die Drohnen in ihrem Weg einfach in Stücke schlug. Lily lächelte. Endlich mal eine würdige Gegnerin. - The Rake war seit einer Stunde weg. Alle waren wieder abgereist. Ben stand auf dem Balkon. Nun blieben nur noch die eigentlichen fünf Bewohner des Hauses. „Na, wie läuft’s?“ Jeff war zu ihm auf den kleinen Balkon getreten. Ben lächelte sanft. „Es wird spannender.“ Hätte Jeff gekonnt, hätte er die Augen verengt. „Was meinst du damit? Spannend heißt, man weiß nicht wer gewinnt.“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist die Art von Spannung, die du fühlst, wenn du Jane triffst.“ Jeff kicherte. „Verstehe. Es geht dir gar nicht um den Sieg.“ Ben hob eine Braue. „Wie kommst du darauf? Ich werde siegen. Ich freue mich nur, dass es ein wirklich erkämpfter Sieg werden wird. Mein Wirt leistet gute Dienste.“ Jeff nickte. „Warum hast du eigentlich eine Armee? Oder eher: Warum ich nicht?“ Er schnaubte. „Slendy hat seine Proxys, Jack hat seine menschlichen Agenten, Sally könnte vermutlich sogar Stofftiere zu Soldaten erziehen…“ „Du hast Nina.“ Jeff seufzte. „Sie erinnert mich an Harley Quinn. Aber egal, eine Untergebene macht keine Masken tragende coole Armee wett.“ Ben lachte leise. „Wenn du nicht alle immer gleich töten würdest…“ „Ich sage nur Proxy.“ „… oder epische Superkräfte hättest…“ „Ben, Blödi, es gibt essen!“, rief Sally von drinnen her. Jeff seufzte. „Wann sagen wir Slendy eigentlich, dass er nicht kochen kann?“ „Sobald wir einen besseren Koch haben, Jeff.“ „Was ist mit Mr.…“ „Klappe.“ - Vincent sank an einer Wand zusammen. Es gab keinen Ausgang. Es gab keine Lösung. Alles war vorbei. Egal was er tat, es würde nichts bringen. Er legte den Kopf in den Schoss und begann zu weinen. All die Jahre hatte er immer durch seinen Kopf überlebt, doch nun half ihm auch der nicht mehr. Was war das alles hier. Er war doch nur auf das Grundstück gegangen und… plötzlich waren Elisa und Regulas umgefallen. Dann die Stimme. Vincent hörte auf zu weinen. Genau. Was war das hier alles? Vincents Hirnströme beruhigten sich. Er war intelligent. Wenn es keine Lösung gab, gab es dafür einen Grund. Und wenn man die Variablen kannte, konnte man sie verändern, bis es eine Lösung gab. Sein Spiegelbild hatte ängstlich geguckt, obwohl Vincent es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht getan hatte. Etwas hatte die Dinge, die er sah also manipuliert. Und das ausgerechnet in einem Areal, das auf seine größte Angst, ein unlösbares, tödliches Problem, zutraf. „So ein Zufall, nicht wahr?“, murmelte Vincent lächelnd, als er sich erhob. „Du kannst jetzt rauskommen. Und dieses Labyrinth kannst du dir auch sparen.“ Für einige Sekunden passierte nichts. Dann würgte Vincent. Sein Spiegelbild war aus dem Boden geschossen und hatte seine Hände blitzschnell um seinen Hals gelegt. Vincent strauchelte rückwärts gegen die Wand. Das Spiegelbild grinste ihn irr an. ''„Du kommst hier nicht raus, du kommst hier nicht raus!“ Vincent hob seine Axt und schlug dem Spiegelbild die Arme am. Es jaulte und sprang zurück, doch es floh nicht und starb auch nicht. Stattdessen fauchte es wütend und bleckte die Zähne. Vincent wartete bis es lossprang, dann wich er zur Seite aus und das Ding krachte in die Wand. Vincent schlug mit der Axt zu und es fiel zu Boden, rührte sich nicht mehr. Vincent grinste. Wieder holte er mit der Axt aus und schlug gegen die Wand. Sie zerbrach wie Glas. Vincent betrat den Raum dahinter und verzog vor Ekel das Gesicht. Der Boden war voller Leichen. Sie alle gehörten zu seinen Freunden. Vincent lächelte. „Ich glaube nicht an dieses Bild.“ Die Leichen fauchten und richteten sich auf. Vincent grinste. Er schlug nach hinten und erwischte sein enthauptetes Spiegelbild, das ihm nachgeschlichen war. „Dann zeigt mal, was ihr könnt.“ Die Leiche von Regulas hob ihr Gewehr, aber Vincent sprang zur Seite. Die Kugeln zerfetzten sein Spiegelbild und schlugen Löcher in den Boden, aber Vincent blieb unverletzt. Er trat der Leiche von J vor die Brust, drehte sich um, hackte Jessicas künstlichen Arm ab und trieb die Axt dann in das Gewehr von Regulas. Dann trat er den Rest des Gewehres hoch und ließ es in das Gesicht der Regulas- Leiche knallen. Die Jessica- Leiche fauchte und griff wieder an, aber Vincent schlug nach vorne und spalt ihren Kopf in zwei Hälften. Die Leiche brach zusammen, aber in dieser Sekunde packte ihn Leichen- Viorel an der Schulter und zog ihn nach hinten. Vincent rammte den Axtstiel nach hinten und stieß den wilden Zombie- Iren von sich, dann wirbelte er herum und schlug ihm die obere Kopfhälfte ab. Blut spritze in sein Gesicht, aber selbst das war vermutlich nicht echt. Während er die Hiebe der Leichen- Lily parierte fiel ihm etwas ein: Was war mit den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern passiert? Sie waren mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ebenfalls in der Welt ihrer Ängste gefangen. Er musste hier raus, so schnell wie möglich. Er schlug wieder zu und durchtrennte den Körper der toten Lily, als er plötzlich wieder vom Spiegelbild angesprungen wurde. Er schlug ihm in der Luft ein weiteres Mal den Kopf ab. Regenerierten sich die Teile etwa? Er musste etwas tun. Eilig schlug er mit der Axt wieder gegen die Wand, aber als sie einbrach drang ein Schwall blutiger Hände aus dem Loch und griff nach ihm. Vincent schrie erschrocken auf und schlug die Hände mit seiner Axt ab. Eine der Hände trug den gleichen Ring wie seine Schwester. Wie machte der Erzeuger dieser Welt das? Wie konnte er menschliche Ängste so manipulieren? Vincent lächelte leise, als er sich wieder dem Kampf zuwandte. So war das also. - Regulas trat wieder gegen den Holdeckel und endlich entstand ein Riss in der Holzplatte. Mehr von der pechschwarzen Muttererde drang in den Sarg ein. Langsam und vorsichtig zog Regulas eine Hälfte der Platte zu sich. Die Erde brach über ihm ein und begrub ihn, aber Regulas hielt die Luft an und begann zu graben und zu wühlen. Wie ein Regenwurm schlüpfte er aus dem Sarg und wühlte sich nach oben. Bedrückende Finsternis umgab ihn. Es gab keine Luft. Aber Regulas durfte nicht aufgeben. Seine Ängste brachen auf ihn herab, wie ein Schwarm wütender Vögel. Aber er durfte nicht aufhören zu graben. Es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge. „Du wirst es nicht schaffen“, hallte die Stimme von zuvor in seinem Kopf, aber er beachtete sie nicht. „Gefangen in ewiger Schwärze und Enge, kein Sauerstoff, der dir dem kostbaren Atem schenkt.“ ''Die Stimme klang zunehmend erregt, vielleicht weil sie merkte, dass Regulas nicht aufgeben würde. Das hieß, er war nah am Ziel. Hoffentlich, dachte Regulas, denn er spürte, dass seine Kraft nachließ. Sein Gehirn wurde nicht mehr mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Seine Sinne schwanden. ''Er weinte. Er war klein und weinte. Hinter ihm war das Loch, dass man hatte graben müssen um ihn zu retten. Um ihn herum Männer und dann dass Mädchen, das ihm, verborgen hinter den Rücken der Erwachsenen, die Zunge rausstreckte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Menschen ersticken konnten, ihren Augen war die Erleichterung anzusehen, dass Regulas noch lebte, aber sie nutzte die Gelegenheit ihn weiter zu ärgern nach wie vor aus. ''Regulas wollte schreien, aber sein Mund füllte nicht mir Erde. Seine Augen brannten und tränten. Und dann... brach er aus der Finsternis ins Licht. Er sah das entsetzte Gesicht des Mädchens. „Du! Wie bist du da raus gekommen?“, fauchte sie zornig. Regulas antwortete nicht sofort. Sauerstoff durchströmte ihn, leichter Wind kroch über sein verschmiertes Gesicht. Er war auf einem Friedhof, dem Friedhof von Ettlingen, seiner Heimatstadt. Er lächelte. Dann erbrach er sich auf die Hochglanzschuhe des Mädchens. Sie schrie und wie zurück, wobei Stücke des Erbrochenen in sein Gesicht platschten. „Du bist nicht Avaunt“, sagte er leise. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief. „Ach nein? Und wie kommst du darauf?“ Die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme war die Selbe. Genauso hatte die Nachbarstochter Avaunt Arnold immer mit ihm gesprochen. „Weil Avaunt nicht mehr in Ettlingen lebt.“ Die falsche Avaunt lächelte. „Ich bin für meinen größten Streich zum Ort meiner Wurzeln zurückgekehrt.“ Regulas lächelte weiter. „Das würde Avaunt nicht tun, selbst wenn man sie freilassen würde.“ ''„Was meinst du?“ Avaunts ungewöhnlich hohe Stimme schlug zu der hallenden Stimme aus Florenz um. Regulas griff auf seinen Rücken und zog sein Gewehr. „Das“, verkündete er feierlich, während er den Lauf auf die falsche Avaunt richtete „werde ich dir nicht verraten.“ Er schoss. Blut breitete sich auf dem weißen Hemd der falschen Avaunt aus. Diese lächelte zufrieden. „Damit wärst du mein erster erfolgreicher Absolvent.“ ''Regulas legte den Kopf schief. „Was meinst du?“ ''„Setz dich.“ '' Regulas sah die falsche Avaunt irritiert an. „Hier sind keine…“ Dann bemerkte er, dass sich die Kulisse gewandelt hatte. Er stand in einem kleinen dunklen Raum. Als er wieder hochsah, erkannte er, dass die hintere Wand fehlte und der Raum in eine riesige Halle ausuferte. In dem kleinen Raum, standen einige bequem gepolsterte Stühle, einer davon direkt hinter Regulas. Zögerlich nahm er Platz. Ihm gegenüber war ein Schreibtisch, hinter dem die falsche Avaunt saß. Während er sie beobachtete, verschwammen ihre Umrisse und wurden dunkler, verschwanden in der Finsternis des Raumes. Dunkel nahm er den Umriss eines Kapuzenmantels wahr. ''„Das war beeindruckend. Vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass du der erste Mensch bist, der diesen Test bestanden hat.“ ''Regulas verengte die Augen. „Das war ein Test? Dann bist du der Anführer der hier ansässigen Rebellen.“ Die Gestalt schien zu nicken. „Wo sind meine Freunde?“ Die Gestalt wies hinter sich auf die Halle. ''„Sie sind noch dabei, den Test zu absolvieren.“ ''Sie seufzte. ''„Wobei ich mir wünschen würde, dass sie die Herausforderung so meistern würden, wie sie gedacht waren. Dein Freund Vincent ist drauf und dran den Test zu überlisten. Er hängt wohl sehr an seinen Prinzipien…“ ''Regulas sah ihn verständnislos an. ''„Er ist nicht in der Lage, ein Rätsel zu akzeptieren, dass sein geistiges Können übersteigt. Ich erschuf ein Labyrinth, das nur durch rohe Gewalt, aber nie durch denken zu meistern ist.“ ''Sie lachte leise. ''„Ich korrigiere: Er hat es tatsächlich getan.“ ''„Was?“ ''„Er hat erkannt, dass das Labyrinth nur eine Illusion war, die entsteht, indem ich gewisse Gehirnströme eurer Psychen manipuliere. So erzeuge ich Welten aus euren größten Ängsten. Vincent hat sich durch die Unterbrechung dieser Nervenbahnen selbst in Ohnmacht versetzt und so die manipulierten Hirnströme einfach abgestellt. Wenn er dann in fünf Minuten wieder aufwacht, wird sein Gehirn quasi neu gestartet und von meinem Einfluss gereinigt.“ ''Regulas seufzte: „Darauf kommt auch nur Vincent kommen. Ein Freund von ihm hat mir mal erzählt, dass er sich die Nase abschneiden wollte um gegen Stinkbomben immun zu sein.“ Die Gestalt lachte. ''„Ich werde ihn kurz holen.“ '' - „Stopp!“ Elisa ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. ''„Was ist?“ ''Die Stimme zeigte keine Gnade und schob sie weiter auf die Tür zu. „Ich will da nicht durch.“ ''„Das ist nicht mein Problem.“ „Ich weiß was da drin ist, du musst es mir nicht zeigen.“ „Wir werden sehen.“ '' Elisa biss die Zähne zusammen. „Also gut, also gut, ich mach es selbst. Lass mich los, okay?“ Schlagartig ließ der Druck nach. Elisa schnaubte und öffnete die Tür. Schweigend sah sie in den Raum dahinter. „Es ist wie mit einer Achterbahn“, stellte sie ruhig fest. ''„Wie bitte?“ „Wenn du Angst vor einer Achterbahn hast, dann ist diese am stärksten, bevor die Fahrt beginnt.“ Die Stimme schien zu keuchen. „D- Du willst sagen, dass du keine Angst hiervor hast?“ ''Elisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll mir hieran Angst machen? Ich habe… oder hatte Angst vor der Erinnerung, davor, von ihr gequält zu werden, vor dem was mich erwartet, ja, aber das hier…“ Sie dachte nach. „Es ist nur ein Anblick, eine Zusammenfassung aller Fehler, die ich vor dem Ausbruch gemacht habe.“ Sie grinste. „Ich Endeffekt hat der Angriff durch Ben viele Leute zu besseren Menschen gemacht.“ Sie drehte sich um. ''„Warte!“ Elisa beachtete die Stimme nicht. Dann aber blieb sich doch noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zur Tür um. Sie ging zurück und sah sich das Zimmer an. „Gute Nacht. Die Welt wird dich vermissen.“ Dann schloss Elisa die Tür. Für immer. „Schöne Abschiedsworte. Wie waren ihre letzten Worte?“ ''Elisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es vergessen. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass es die Letzten waren.“ Sie wandte sich von der Ebenholztür ab. „Hast du noch etwas für mich, oder kann ich jetzt gehen?“ Die Stimme lachte. - Die Statue schlug zu und Lily flog zurück. Der Rabe lachte schallend. „Dummes Gör. Dies ist das Abbild einer wahren Kriegerin. Du kannst gar nicht siegen.“ Lily schnaubte. „Wollen wir wetten?“ Langsam erhob sie sich. Einige ihrer Knochen waren wohl gebrochen. „Oder bist du knapp bei Kasse?“ Der Vogel kreischte wütend. Die letzten Drohen schrieen und explodierten in blutigen Wolken. Der Boden zitterte. Und die Statue begann zu glimmen. Blaue Lichtadern durchfluteten die Körper, gefertigt aus Stein von einem Narren. Lily betrachtete das Schauspiel unberührt. „Eine wahre Kriegerin sagst du? Das wollte ich nie sein.“ Die Statue kam näher. Wo sie auftrat, wurde der Boden zu Asche. Steinbrocken fielen vom Himmel und die Gebäude bekamen Risse. Die ganze Welt schien zusammen zu brechen. „Außerdem…“, fügte Lily hinzu, während die Statue den Stab zum Finalschlag hob „wird es dieses Mädchen niemals geben.“ Sie stieß ihren Bo mitten in das Netz der Kraftadern. Die Welt explodierte. Lily sah schwarz, dann rot, dann wieder schwarz. Etwas in ihrem Mund schmeckte nach Blut. Vermutlich weil es Blut ''war. Dann prallte sie wieder auf dem Platz auf. Der Rabe flog kreischend seine Kreise und die Statue lag in Trümmern. Der Drohnenschlamm war verschwunden. „Was hast du getan?“, schrie der Vogel fassungslos „Was hast du getan?“ Lily hob ihre Pistole und schoss. Als das Tier auf die Erde aufschlug, explodierte er in einem schwarzen Federschwall, der in alle Richtungen davon stob. Lily schmunzelte freudlos. „Sprach der Rabe nimmermehr.“ - Lily blinzelte. Sie befand sich in einen kleinen Raum und saß auf einem Stuhl, dass zeigte ihr erster Blick. Der zweite Blick war auf ihre Freunde gerichtet, die zu ihren Seiten auf weiteren Stühlen saßen und sie anlächelten. Der dritte Blick schließlich führte zur fehlenden Wand und der Gestalt davor. „Hallo, Lily Hagen.“ ''Lily registrierte unterbewusst, dass es sowohl die Stimme war, die sie bei der Begegnung mit den Ghoulen gehört hatte, als auch die des Raben. ''„Ich schätze einmal, dass ich dir und einen Freunden einiges an Erklärungen schulde“, fuhr die Gestalt fort und lachte leicht über das heftige Nicken der Mädchen. „Also gut, ich werde mich später erklären. Fürs erste wird es für eure müden Gemüter wohl reichen, wenn ich euch erkläre, was geschehen ist: Ich bin in der Lage Phobokinese anzuwenden, die Angst anderer Menschen also zu manipulieren. Da ich zu dem Schluss gelangt bin, dass ein Mensch, der seine eigene Angst nicht besiegen kann, auch keinen Krieg gewinnen kann, wollte ich euch prüfen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch… verstört haben sollte.“ ''Lily schnaubte. „Das nächste Mal lass mich lieber einen fünfzehn Meter hohen, dicken Gladiatoren töten, dass bringt mehr Spaß.“ ''„Ich werde es mir merken.“ ''Die Gestalt räusperte sich. ''„Nun habe ich gehört, dass ihr nach einem dreizehnten Mitglied für euer Team sucht. Wie ich in Ägypten bereits bewiesen habe, sollte Miss Lin davon berichtet haben, bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage, gegen Drohnen zu kämpfen. Sie fühlen keine normale Angst, aber gegen mich kommen sie dennoch nicht an.“ ''Sie lachte. ''„Für den Fall also, dass ihr mich annehmen würdet, würde ich mich freuen, unter eurer Flagge für eine bessere Welt zu kämpfen.“ ''Elisa hustete sarkastisch. „Du willst einen Job. Ich hatte mich auch schon über die freundliche Behandlung hier gewundert…“ Sie seufzte. „Aber ich denke, dass es eine Bereicherung für unser Team wäre, dich dabei zu haben.“ Sie sah ihre Freunde an. „Was meint ihr?“ Vincent zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besser ein Verbündeter als ein Feind, oder?“ Regulas grinste: „Ich möchte das Gesicht von zu Tode geängstigten Sonderdrohnen sehen.“ Lily stand auf und trat zur Gestalt. „Also dann“, sagte sie, feierlich die Hand ausstreckend. „Willkommen im Team.“ Die Gestalt ergriff die Hand. Lily zog die ihre zurück, somit des Gestalt über den Tisch und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. „So, damit wären wir dann auch quitt.“ ''„Meine Nase blutet.“ - „Das gruselige Ding aus Ägypten?“ Jessica war außer sich. „Wer zur Hölle hat euch erlaubt, das unbekannte gruselige Ding aus Ägypten zu rekrutieren?“ Lily blinzelte. „Was hast du gegen ihn… sie… das gruselige Ding aus Florenz, das mal in Ägypten war…“ Sie sah die Gestalt an. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ „Meine Eltern nannten mich Jyve. Jyve Haunted.“ Lily sah Jyve an. „Vergiss die Frage.“ Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Jessica. „Dürfte ich dich sonst einmal auf das Strafregister ''deines ''Rekruten hinweisen?“ Syringe wank zu ihnen herüber. Jessica errötete leicht, ob jetzt aus Verlegenheit oder Zorn, entzog sich allerdings Lilys Wissenshorizont. „Also gut“, gab die Halbasiatin nach. „Dann sollten unsere beiden Neulinge nun aber endlich einige Karten aufdecken, oder?“ Und Jyve begann zu erzählen. Nach fünf Minuten unterbrach Jessica ihn… oder sie… Jyve mit leicht grünlicher Blässe im Gesicht. „Vielleicht… fängt Syringe an.“ - Implord sah hinab. „Denkst du, dass du für diese Mission bereit bist?“ Die Drohne nickte. „Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Meister.“ Implord lächelte. „Du wirst die Truppen in Berlin anführen. Bens Macht in Europa wird für immer gefestigt sein. Du bist meine Nachfolgerin, meine Erbin, Alice. Enttäusche mich nicht.“ Alice erhob sich. „Das werde ich nicht. Der Titel, den ihr mir verliehen habt, ist sehr bedeutsam für mich, ich werde ihn mit Stolz zur Schlacht tragen.“ Implord nickte und entließ seine rechte Hand. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte er sich ans Fenster, das die Nacht mit verführerisch glitzernden Eisblumen bedeckt hatte. Ben würde herrschen, seine Macht würde ungebrochen sein, wenn das neue Jahr eintraf und Europa in Bens Hand war. Den Verlust von Berlin konnte sich die KdB einfach nicht leisten. Abgesehen von Rlyehborn, waren alle Mitglieder der oberen Fünf dazu verpflichtet in den Kampf einzugreifen, wenn eine Niederlage drohte. Implord hoffte, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde. Doch man wusste nie, welchen Weg das Schicksal einschlagen würde. Aber dass, wie Implord lächelnd dachte, während er hinaus in die verschneiten Straßen Londons blickte, war doch gerade der Punkt, der das Leben lebenswert machte, und sei es als Drohne eines Dämonen. '' '' Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Lang